seras mía raven
by shiro the monster witch
Summary: Red x va a una discoteca a celebrar otro robo exitoso ahí encuentra a una rota y bella titan oscura que antes ignoraba ahora no sale de su mente -Raven juro por todo lo que vale la pena en la vida que seras mía preciosa- dijo el ladrón mientras acariciaba la imagen de Raven si su capa en la pantalla de su computadora Red/Rae
1. Chapter 1

**no soy dueña de los titanes**

**cap 1 **

**mia**

Con un vestido ajustado negro de lentejuelas, ella bailaba en la pista sin que nada le importara, en una discoteca donde la gente estaba tan borracha, nadie la reconocería, con sus tacones de punta negros, modelaba sus sensuales piernas albinas casi grisáceas, su trasero se movía al ritmo de las canciones de Britney Spears que sonaban en todo el lugar, perdida en la música movía su envidiable cuerpo por todo el lugar haciendo a más de uno suspirar en medio de la borrachera, se dejaba drogar del ambiente de paz sudor y lujuria en la cual se envolvía en un desesperado intento de olvidar el daño atroz que Chico bestia le causo al dejarla por Terra, solo quería olvidar y bailar hasta que no pudiera más y que irónico colocaron la canción womanizer, bailo y bailo ignorante de que un joven bastante sobrio entro en la discoteca la reconoció

Red x o mejor dicho Jasón Todd, fue a la disco para auto premiarse por logar otro robo exitoso y burlarse de los titanes "aunque la de capa, como se llamaba…. ¿Raven? Si Raven, lucia bastante triste, ni me hizo daño como lo suele hacer", el recordaba que por lo general ella es la más lo llegaba a lastimar, lanzándole cosas, postes, sillas, rocas, autos, "¿acaso cree que soy inmune un camión?, soy humano ¿planea matarme?", ignoro los recuerdos de ir al hospital por que la señorita casi lo mata más de una vez entro a la discoteca, solo tuvo que ir a la barra de bebidas, dirigir su vista hacia la pista de baile…. Perdió el sentido del tiempo y del espacio

Esa diosa que bailaba en medio de la gente perdida en el alcohol era nada más y nada menos que Raven la titán oscura, movía su figura al ritmo de la música de manera que solo podía ser llamado celestial, las luces de la pista hacían brillar su cremosa piel haciéndola ver divina, contrarrestando con sus violáceos cabellos alborotados que se combinaban con el sudor de su cuerpo haciéndola ver exquisita y sus ojos, ¡oh! Esos preciosos mares amatista desorbitados en la danza, sumado a todo lo demás era la mujer más erótica y perfecta que Jasón había visto en toda su vida, "mía" fue el pensamiento del ladrón al contemplar el maravilloso espectáculo que ahora **SU** chica le brindaba, estaba maravillado y excitado, ella era su nuevo objetivo y no se rendiría hasta que esa bella mujer fuera solamente de él, de un momento a otro de esos femíneos ojos salieron lágrimas y ese hermoso ángel oscuro que danzaba como diosa corrupta (él sabía que era medio demonio), se rompió, ahora ese ángel de alas rotas lloraba en medio de todos y nadie (excepto el) la notaba, verla así le partió el corazón, no la conocía mucho pero en su mirada había tanto dolor que sus propios ojos se cristalizaron ¿Quién o qué le hizo tanto daño para hacer que una mujer tan fuerte y poderosa como ella, llorara con una desesperanza tan agonizante? Se preguntó mientras avanzo a por ella, el no era un caballero, pero no dejaría que su próximamente novia sufriera sola "el único llanto que quiero de ti será el de felicidad o el de placer Raven" pensó el en su mente

- ¿estás bien? – Raven dejo de llorar al escuchar que le hablaban, un joven con una voz varonil y sensual poso una de sus mano en se desnudó hombro izquierdo

- Si, lo estoy- sin mirarlo respondió con una voz quebrada y un tanto ronca haciendo que Jasón se la partiera (por segunda vez) el corazón

- Si estuvieras bien no estarías llorando preciosa- el cumplido logro sonrojar a la titán, haciéndola ver demasiado (para la cordura mental del ladrón) tierna- ¿acaso alguien te hizo daño Raven?

Ella se sorprendió "alguien me reconoció", inmediatamente ella lo miro a los ojos, intensificando su sonrojo, el chico era bastante guapo, cabello negro ónice que brillaba con intensidad, él era un poco más alto (no mucho) y musculoso (sin excederse) que el propio Robín, su cara estaba bien perfilada y tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes oscuro que la miraban con gran intensidad, como si fuera el objeto más valioso existente

- ¿Como…

- No todas las chicas tienen cabello y ojos morado natural preciosa, tu eres única- le brindo a la bruja su casual (y sexy) sonrisa torcida, aunque ella no se derrito como lo hacían las otras chicas a las cuales coqueteaba, si le brindo una pequeña risita que combinada con sus rosadas mejillas y sus brillantes ojos llorosos la hacían ver etérea, "esta mujer y su belleza me van a salir matando" pensó mientras en él se aparecía un sonrojo notable - eh… a… pues ….este …yo…. Yo soy un fanático tuyo, además de que estoy sobrio así que se me dio fácil reconocerte- se sintió ridículo al balbucear frente a ella ¿Por qué de repente tan nervioso?, él ya le ha coqueteado a un millón de chicas antes de ella ¿Por qué carajos se le hacía tan difícil?

**...**

**fin del cap**

**no se cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic pero se que seguramente sera un poco corto**

**aquí**** Raven tiene 18 años, Red x 21**

**agradezco a los que comentaron en mis otros fics, gracias me ayudan a seguir escribiendo**

**nos leemos luego**


	2. anuncio ¡ayuda!

**gente que lee y le gusta este fic les tengo malas noticias**

**he estado haciendo el siguiente capitulo pero por mas que trato y trato las ideas no me llegan y lo que escribo al leerlo me parece tan mediocre y sin sentido que lo borro instantáneamente y digo "mis lectores no merecen este falso intento de capitulos"**

**asi que me he quedado sin la inspiración de escribir Red/Rae por eso pido de que si alguno le interesa y le importa por favor me de ideas o algo que vuelva a encender mi llama para seguir con el siguiente capitulo, estoy enserio en un bloqueo metal de los jóvenes titanes (debio ser por ver tanto Naruto) **

**asi que las mejores ideas las convertiré en capítulos ademas que el mejor de todos se le creara ( o el se creara ) un oc para aparecer en un capitulo haciendo su idea**

**gracias de antemano a os que me colaboren con la causa (estoy bastante frustrada por que no me salen ideas lo suficientemente aceptables como para tan siquiera publicar)**


End file.
